gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Meer Campbell
is a fictional character from the anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Personality & Character Meer is the doppelganger to pop star Lacus Clyne. PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal needed to influence the public in order to realize his Destiny Plan. However, with the real Lacus missing, Durandal found a girl that sounded just like her and modified her body to take the original's place. Meer would become one of the most important and influential people during the Second Alliance-PLANT War. Much about Meer's origins are unknown, but she idolized Lacus and wanted to be relevant. So desperate for her desire to become famous that she was willing to wave all suspicions and undergo facial reconstruction (and likely body modifications) to mirror her idol. When she met Durandal, he manipulated her goodwill nature by asking for her help and she readily accepted. However, her acceptance is not without consequences. As Meer continued her tours and gave public speeches, she began to realize how important and influential she is. However, she experienced confusion over her merits and success. Despite knowing her influence and stardom is from Lacus, she convinced herself that her achievements are her own and not because of Lacus. Her own sense of identity and worth would be questioned when Lacus made her return. Meer was shaken by Lacus' return. She experienced an identity crisis and suffered from anxiety over losing herself to Lacus. Her mind was further pushed by her minder Sarah, who knew Meer was fearing for her future. When Sarah recognized her as the true Lacus, it motivated Meer to get rid of her idol. However, when Meer personally spoke to Lacus, Meer realized the error of her ways and intended to join the Clyne Faction. In an act of selflessness, Meer chose to save Lacus and wished people to remember her song. Overall, Meer is a girl that wanted to be loved and didn't felt loved until she wore the skin of another person. Skills & Abilities Singing - With a voice similar to Lacus Clyne, Meer used her singing talents to solidify herself as the successor to the original Lacus for fame and influence - but much more importantly, to be loved by others even if that meant they only loved her because they believed her to be Lacus. History Early Days Little is known about Meer's past. However, she's a Coordinator from PLANT. A talented singer, Meer idolized Lacus Clyne and hoped she could be like her one day. Meer's voice was often complemented to sound just like Lacus and she hoped to debut with her song(s) one day. Meer would have her chance when Durandal searched for a doppelganger for Lacus. After the events of SEED, Gilbert Durandal succeeded Patrick Zala as PLANT's Supreme Council Chairman and head of ZAFT's military. Durandal wanted to make the world a better place through his Destiny Plan initiative. In order to realize his goals, he needed influential reach like Lacus Clyne. Unfortunately, Lacus disappeared after the first Alliance-PLANT War. Lacus secretly moved to Orb to be with Kira Yamato and looked after the orphaned children. Without the real Lacus, Durandal opted to find someone to take over Lacus' identity and loyally serve him. Becoming Lacus Clyne Before the second Alliance-PLANT War conflict, agents of Durandal discovered Meer's voice sounding exactly like Lacus and approached her to succeed Lacus. Although Meer thought it was unusual, her desire for stardom and the chance to become her beloved idol superseded any suspicions. Meer agreed to undergo reconstructive surgery and it successfully made her into Lacus. Although excited to become Lacus, the real Lacus always kept her life private; Meer did all the research she could about her idol to make sure her transformation was complete. After the transformation process, Meer met her benefactor. Although Durandal is responsible for turning Meer into Lacus, he didn't see Meer throughout this time. They met before the start of the second Alliance-PLANT War conflict. During the meeting, Durandal used his manipulative charm to convince Meer that he needed her help to make the world a better place. Moved by his reasoning, Meer agreed to pose as Lacus to help him achieve his plans. In reality, Durandal used Meer as a influential figure head to pacify opposition and sway support to his agenda(s). Second Alliance-PLANT War After the first Alliance-PLANT War, both sides agreed to a non-aggression pact through the Treaty of Junius. Unfortunately, both parties never truly resolved their issues between each other. ZAFT secretly used that time to rebuild their military power and strengthen their defenses. With the Alliance, members of Blue Cosmos/Logos had taken a stronger hold of the Alliance military. They have also rebuilt and strengthened their military forces in hopes to eliminate the Coordinators. The second war started by a declaration of war with a nuclear attack against PLANT. It was in between all of this that Meer's influence as Lacus would play a major role in the conflict. Meeting Athrun & First Appearance Meer was briefed over Lacus' life, but it was based on older information from two years ago. As far as Meer is concerned (as Lacus), she's engaged to Athrun Zala and loves him. However, nobody realized that Athrun and Lacus already moved on. Athrun is now engaged to Cagalli Yula Athha and Kira Yamato is with Lacus. Meer would make her appearance at the start of the Second Alliance-PLANT War. When the Alliance declared war against PLANT and launched a surprise nuclear strike, ZAFT successfully repelled the attack with powerful weapon called the Neutron Stampeder. It was during that time Athrun returned to PLANT, he was confused to see an oddly energetic and loving Lacus embrace him. He was confused over her behavior but didn't have time to understand the situation as her minders called her to make a public statement; things would be clarified when Athrun had a private meeting with Durandal. The public within PLANT learned from the news about the attack and was eager for retaliation. Meer helped placate the denizens of PLANT by making a public statement that acknowledged the heinous actions of the Alliance, but also called for calmness and sang a song for peace. The tactic worked and it managed to calm the rage of the public. It was during the private meeting (just as news of the Alliance attack happened) that Durandal admitted to Athrun he replaced Lacus with Meer. Durandal admitted that Lacus' influence surpasses his and needed her power to pacify the public. While Athrun didn't agree with using Lacus' image falsely, he didn't openly reject Meer's imposition. After the meeting with Durandal, Meer tells him her real name and drags him to dinner. Smitten with the romantic stories of Athrun's actions for Lacus in the first war, Meer was very interested towards Athrun and was surprised to learn how quiet and shy of a person he is. However, she hoped to learn more about Lacus through Athrun's experience with her over dinner. As they speak, Meer asks him about the speech she delivered. Athrun does not respond saddening her. Athrun feeling sorry, reassures her by saying she is almost identical to the real one which makes her face lit up with happiness. Athrun frankly tells her that it's not her but Lacus' "power" that the chairman needs. Meer replies that she doesn't mind if only it is for the moment because she could help the people by being Lacus as she was a nobody and is never needed by anyone. As time passed, Meer already took the pretending way too seriously fearing that she would go back to her old life of being unwanted. This was shown when she became angry when no one greeted her when she arrived and when her manager said "It's the real one (Lacus)" who boarded the ship. When he defects, Athrun attempts to convince her to escape Gibraltar with him, she refuses, claiming that she is Lacus and that she prefers to be Lacus. Lacus' Return & Disappearing ZAFT and Orb forces would face off in the Battle of Onogoro. Meer's imposture is revealed to the general public by Lacus after the Battle of Onogoro, when the real Lacus interrupted Meer's TV news broadcast. Trap at Copernicus & Meeting Lacus In the aftermath of Lacus' return and being exposed as a double, the public was confused over who was the real Lacus Clyne. Durandal still valued Meer and had her hidden away. In a private meeting within a space terminal, Durandal offered calm words to Meer, telling her there's nothing to worry about. However, Durandal wanted her to stay out of the public eye. He assured Meer that she'll be treated with care and affirmed his appreciation of what she's done for them. Meer was subsequently hidden away at the lunar city of Copernicus along with her bodyguard Sarah until things settle. Meer temporarily resided in a private residence at Copernicus, a large mansion with servants to tend to her needs and Sarah as her security. Lacus' return caused Meer to experience great anxiety over her own future. While walking around the pool area, Meer tried to calm herself down by singing In This Quiet Night, but the thought of Lacus' scared her. She tried to convince herself that all the accolades she has gotten was from her own efforts and not the real Lacus, but it wouldn't settle her anxieties. Sarah arrived to serve Meer some tea. Meer wanted to see if there has been any news from Durandal, but due to the recent attack at PLANT and the war effort, Sarah explained the chairman has been preoccupied to reach out. However, Sarah reported to Meer the crew of the Archangel has arrived at Copernicus. Sarah is an agent (suggestively an intelligence agent) of Durandal and sensed Meer's anxieties since Lacus returned. In an attempt to wipe out key elements opposing Durandal (such as the Clyne Faction), Sarah manipulated Meer in her fragile mental state. Sarah feigned ignorance, expressing uncertainty for their reasons for being on Copernicus and theorizing Lacus is with them. Sarah referred the real Lacus as "that person from Orb" that sided with the Archangel. Sarah goes on to explain the supposed real Lacus doesn't know the trouble she's causing and risk wasting the Chairman's efforts. Sarah suggests to Meer that the true Lacus isn't that sort of person. The real Lacus Sarah knows is always right and loves peace. The real Lacus guides them through difficult times when necessary, someone willing to enter the battlefield and fight alongside them. Sarah explains a Lacus who doesn't do such things is nothing but a fake; Sarah believes Meer's efforts since the start of the war for the chairman makes her the real Lacus. Sarah suggests the existence of another Lacus is a problem and should be dealt with. Sarah's words had a frightening impact on Meer, causing her to go through an anxiety episode. However, it convinced Meer to reach out to Lacus. With the Archangel crew, Lacus has been in hiding for weeks and wanted to stretch her legs while docked at Copernicus. Although Athrun was against it, Kira felt they should enjoy the scenery. As Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Meyrin Hawke go shopping, Meer's red Haro surprisingly appears before Lacus. The Haro gives a hand written note to Lacus with a drawn map to the amphitheater: "Help!! I'm gonna be killed! - MEER". Meyrin believes this is a trap and everyone agrees to the obvious intent. However, Athrun believe they can't ignore it, theorizing Durandal's agents expect them to come in spite of it. Athrun plan to have Kira look after Lacus and call for backup to check it out, but Lacus wanted to join. To everyone's surprise, Lacus intends to answer Meer's call despite the danger. Despite Athrun's objection, Lacus wants to meet Meer and Kira supported Lacus' decision. Athrun was troubled by this choice, but ultimately attended the meeting to protect Lacus. At the amphitheater, Meer awaits Lacus' arrival. Meer is surrounded by three armed men waiting in ambush. Sarah instructed Meer to lure their target(s) onto the stage upon their arrival, but things didn't go as planned. Lacus' group made it to the amphitheater to meet Meer. Athrun wanted to stealthily infiltrate the amphitheater, but Meer's Haro gave away his position. Meer was surprised to see Athrun alive (whom she thought had died after he was branded a traitor) and emotionally approached Athrun in relief. However, Meer's actions threw off Sarah's intended kill-zone and her team took time to adjust their positions. Athrun surprised Meer by drawing his gun onto her. Athrun confirmed he received the note and knows this meeting is a trap. He's here to give Meer once last chance and it's the reason he's here. It was then Lacus appeared to speak with Meer. Lacus greeted herself to Meer, expressing her pleasure to finally meet her. Lacus told Meer she read her note and is here to help her; she asked Meer to come with her if the msg is authentic. Although Meer idolized Lacus, meeting Lacus in person made her realize how much she is a threat to her status as a pop idol. Meer reacted in anger, claiming she's the real Lacus Clyne. Meer's recollection of Durandal's and Sarah's words of her importance had a deep affect to her psyche. Meer tried to justify she's the real Lacus with her voice and face. She pulled out a pistol and tried to shoot Lacus, but Athrun fired his gun and disarmed Meer. To Meer's surprise, Lacus told Meer she can have her looks and voice, but they'll still be different people. Lacus encouraged her to sing her dreams for her own sake and not allow others to use her dreams for their benefit. Meer realized the error of her ways when Sarah attacked. Sarah had re-positioned herself, hidden behind the amphitheater's shrubbery to assassinate Lacus. However, Birdy's arrival brought Athrun's attention they're being targeted. Athrun saw the weapon and rushed Lacus to Kira as he runs back to get Meer. Frozen on the ground in fear of gunfire, Athrun grabbed Meer and put her behind the amphitheater's walls for cover. Sarah and three of her men converge for the kill with machine guns as Athrun tries to fire back. While shooting and covering, Athrun asked Meer does she know how many men there are, but she only knew of Sarah. While Kira and Meyrin defends their position and provide cover fire, Athrun moves forward to neutralize the attackers. Although outnumbered in firepower, Athrun's superior reflexes and marksmanship killed the first shooter and injured Sarah's left shoulder. During this time, Meer was covering her ears in fear of the shooting and Lacus crawled to her side to comfort her, believing they'll come out victoriously. Lacus' words helped eased Meer a little when Kira warned they had to move when one of the gunman launched a grenade. Meer, Lacus, Meyrin, and Kira relocated at the corner of the wall and avoided any harm. Sarah charged through and attempted to throw another grenade at Lacus, but Kira and Meyrin shot it back to her, blowing her away. Athrun managed to shoot the second gunman and killed the third one just as the Akatsuki arrived for assistance. The battle was presumed over, but it would be Meer's end. Death & Legacy Mu La Flaga arrives in the Akatsuki just as they finished their fight. Kira directed Mu to quickly transport Lacus away. As Lacus gets ready to leave, Kira also extended his hand for Meer. Although hesitant at first, Meer agreed to go with them. It was then Meer realized Sarah still lived and aimed at Lacus. Meer dashed towards Lacus, warning her of danger but everyone was too slow to react. Meer took the shot on her upper-body and fell to the floor. Athrun returned two shots, the last bullet killed Sarah. Although the fight truly ended, Meer suffered a mortal wound and knows she's dying. Lacus tends to Meer, holding Meer in her arms. Meer gives Lacus a picture of herself before her cosmetic surgery, and after begging her not to forget her songs and life with a sincere apology, saying she liked to meet them all properly she dies in a tearful Lacus' arms. Athrun carries Meer's dead body to the Archangel, where a brief but heartfelt funeral service is held for her in her honor. Later, Lacus and the others read Meer's personal diary about her life. Lacus tearfully promises Meer that she and her friends will never forget about her and her life. Meer is laid to rest with military honors. Although remembered by the Archangel crew and the Clyne Faction, it was never revealed did Lacus or anyone reveal the truth about Meer to the public. Lacus would eventually succeed PLANT and ZAFT as the new Chairman and Meer's story was never mentioned again. Quote Gallery Gundam info Character Sheet Meer Campbell.png|Gundam SEED Destiny Character Sheet Meer & Lacus.png Meer shot.png|Meer takes a shot intended for Lacus, shortly before her death. Meer Campbell - 03.png GSD-real-Meer-Campbell.jpg Meer Campbell - 02.png Meer_brief_appearance.png|Meer brief appearance in episode,Land of Confusion Meer Campbell - Haro 01.png|Meer's Red Haro 158545.jpg|Meer Campbell Gundam War Card ZGSDTE5 phase18b.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge zGSDTE3_phase08_03.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge zKuori_divers_16.gif|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge Meer Campbell GSD The Edge.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge TED Meer.JPG|Meer before surgery, as seen in The Edge Desire Gundam SEED DESTINY Fashion Illustrations (2).jpg|Illustration by Ryuji Higurashi Gundam SEED DESTINY Fashion Illustrations (10).jpg|Illustration by Youichi Fukano Notes & Trivia *Meer's name has two meanings: Her name is Dutch for "lake" (as a counterpart to Lacus's name, which is Latin for "lake"), and it's also the phonetic spelling of the English word, "mirror". This shows a symbolic connection between Lacus and Meer through their appearances as well as suggest about Meer's impersonation of Lacus. *Meer Campbell has known having a voice that sounds very similar to her idol's, Lacus Clyne. Reflecting this, both Meer Campbell and Lacus Clyne are voiced by Rie Tanakahttp://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/destiny/credits/index.html in the Japanese version and by Chantal Strandhttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=2669 in the English dub. Jillian Michaels provides the English singing voice of both as well and Stephanie Sheh provides the voice of Meer in NYAV Post dub. *Meer's last name may be a reference to Miia (whose Japanese name is also ミーア), a member of an alien race known as the "Campbellians" from Chōdenji Robo Combattler V. References External links *Meer Campbell's profile at Gundam Official website Category:Deceased